No return
by blakdeth22
Summary: The story between ocarina of time and majora's mask, as well as during and after. When the hero's past deeds are forgotten by the world, is there anything left for him in hyrule? Is his life really as meaningless as he thinks, or is someone wishing he would stay? But can't tell him why.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to go. The world is nothing without you. I would throw away the seven years I lost, to me, it doesn't matter.

I want you to stay. It's my own selfish desire I put above the people and the world. The seven years of torture they endured. I could erase it.

I never imagined that I would see it this way. I had a duty to fulfill as my part to the world. Never once did I think of what I desired until now. Why now? I know in my heart I can never get what it is I truly want more then anything.

What it is I want. My duty is to my people, I need to put my heart aside. But this feeling, it's almost like, I would do anything to remember what it was. Could fate not grant me one wish? After all that's been done.

I never had the courage to say,

I never had the wisdom to see,

I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**No return is my first story, so I would be more than happy to receive reviews. I already have the whole story planned out and I will try to update as much as possible. Also, I consider myself a half decent artist, and I want to post pictures of characters for this story on deviant art, so I will let you all know if that happens. **

**Special thanks to Wyvern King for favoriting this story before it even got started!**

**Also, this story has multiple first person views; a bold name marks POV change.**

**Disclaimer: I really really wish I did, but I don't own legend of Zelda, it's characters or scenarios etc. but it would be awesome. Oh well**

Chapter 2: Regret

**Link**

This wasn't really any different than what I've done before. I came back to the temple of time various times to return to my past, or the present? I don't even know anymore. So standing now in front of the pedestal; I know that I will never again draw that sword. I suppose that's just how it goes. Every journey has its end, even a quest that has ended before it will begin. It makes me wonder, what the past will be like, now that I've changed the future, that's really not how it goes.

Ganon has been sealed in a realm between time. Will he ever return? Is he still in Hyrule? Will I need to face him in this time? Maybe I will never know. But I guess it doesn't really matter does it? What I do now, the world doesn't remember me, or the trials he put it through. I'm better off for it, living without the pressure of saving the world, I can do whatever it is I want. So I left the temple, and my past, the forgotten future of our world; to head for a new and bright life. Or so I hoped.

Walking through the streets of castle town was a new experience, not walking by people I knew had no future but death and oppression; but knowing that they will live on, become whatever they want, that future is not taken from them, and it makes me happy to know I helped secure that. I saved the world, but none of these people know what happened.

"Hey. Hello?"

I turned to see who it was and almost got a face full of red hair.

"Oh! Hi fairy boy, sorry about that…"

"No, no! It's okay." I looked down in embarrassment.

After an all too long pause I spoke up "So…Malon right?"

In reality, I knew her very well, but that connection won't happen, if it ever does, for seven years.

"Yeah, sorry but; I don't remember yours."

I laughed a little at that, I really don't know how long it's been since I saw her, or she saw me. "That's okay; I guess I was just lucky to remember yours." Yeah, just luck.

"I guess so." She looked down. "I only saw you a moment and it was over a month ago."

A month huh? "Sure. Whatever you say." I chuckled.

Her face went as red as her hair "So I guess you've been stuck here, with the war and all. Do you miss the forest?"

"Yeah, I've been gone a little longer than a month." Wait, what war?

"Well, now that the gerudos have been pushed to the desert, it's safe to travel the plains now. My dad is planning to head back to the ranch today actually."

Well, a war with the gerudos. I suppose that would make sense, Ganondorf was close to starting a war on Hyrule just before he obtained the Triforce. Without the whole king of evil ordeal, his only option would be a full out war.

"If you would like, I'm sure my father would be happy to give you a ride to the ranch that would cut off a few days journey through the field." She asked.

I thought about it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave just yet, but it would be rude to turn down her offer. "Yeah okay, I suppose I could go with you.

She smiled "That's great! My dad is just outside the gate I think, we should get going if we want to catch him."

So we left, I had no idea if I would ever come back, I turned to see the castle. I sense of longing tugged at me to turn around. _Does she even remember me?_ Somehow, I just couldn't decide. Last I remember, we were plotting to defeat Ganondorf, but his plan to take the Triforce never came to fruition. So was that undone as well? In the end I turned back. The Hero of time has done his duty. And the life he lived, is dead.

"So link, you're becoming a man now, ever consider beginning a career? If you'd like, I could always use more hands."

I turned back to the fat old man Talon. "Thanks but, I'm sure I won't need a job in the forest."

"Well, that's too bad, but if you ever need it, the offer still stands." Talon said.

"Thanks."

We had been riding along the path to Lon Lon Ranch for well over a few hours, with Talon, Malon, and Ingo, the guy really isn't so bad; I guess Ganondorf was to blame for his behavior, glad to see he actually has a good side.

Ingo snorted "Yeah, then I won't have to do ALL the work at the stupid ranch." Poor guy.

Maybe someday, I may come to the ranch. I can't stay in the forest forever.

As if she was reading my mind, Malon asked "How long do you plan to stay in the forest? Sorry to be rude…but you're not a Kokiri are you?'

I looked away, her face saddened. "Sorry, it's…a hard subject to talk about." I took a deep breath. "My mother, she-in the war, years ago. She took me to the forest. I was only a baby, so this is just what I've been told. She died taking me to the forest. That's where I was raised. I never even knew I was Hylian. Not until I left the forest."

"Oh, that's…terrible." she paused a moment. "I know it's no conciliation. But, my mom, she died too. It was a while back. During a ride to Hyrule castle, we were attacked by bandits while stopped at the river. My father wasn't around to help; he was feeding the horses. My mother died trying to hide me."

I was shocked. To think something like that could happen. That's the entire reason why I became the here. To save people from evil. This humbled me, I realized, that I really was nothing. What could I do?

She started talking again "But, things like that happen you know? There isn't anything we can do to fix the past. Only determine the future." I know this all too well. To change the past. There is always something we long to be different from the present.

"What happened to the ranch?!"

We looked forward, startled; to see rubble.

"Those Damned thieves! The destroyed it all!" Talon yelled. "I guess it's a good thing we won the war. Or I could never forgive that coward of a Hero!"

**Zelda**

I stared out the window. Looking at the town. _I wonder if he's down there right now? _Did I do the right thing? I sort of took any choice he had in the matter, but it was for the good of Hyrule. All these people are alive again because of what I did. And we will never again face the ordeal of Ganon. Still, I can't help but think back on that decision.

"Impa? Did I make the right choice?"

She chuckled" if anyone knew that, it would be the holder of the Triforce of wisdom."

I smiled, "yes, but I don't feel all wise looking like, this." I said pointing to myself.

"indeed.

At first it didn't make much sense why I or Impa remembered the lost timeline, but Impa said that the Sages and Triforce transcended time itself, and it's holders could never forget. And the sages are beings of a realm between time. So time does not affect their memory.

"well , are you ready to greet your father?"

Oh the very thought of seeing him alive again. Ganondorf had killed him almost as soon as Link was sealed in the sacred realm. A simple yes masked my excitement. As we walked down to the throne room, with the occasional: "your highness, your grace, and milady" I was simply baffled by this life I had not lived in years. The grand rooms, regal displays, the fresh scent of the candles placed evenly through the halls. This palace really put the shambles of the Sheikah life to shame.

"Now announcing the return of his highness the great king Dalamus the third if Hyrule!"

My father along with the royal guard entered the great throne room. What I saw was horrifying. He had been stabbed. It only reminded me of that day…

"Father!" I ran to him and hugged him tight enough to crush his ribs.

"Oh, my dear, do not worry. I am alright, I always return don't I?" He sighed. "It's all thanks to the bearer of wisdom that we were able to defeat Ganon." I stopped "Ganon, Father?"

"Yes Zelda, that was that beast of a man's true form. If you had not told us his true intentions, the war may have been lost." He doubled over. A soldier quickly aided him

"My lord, we must get you to the infirmary immediately!" He said as he guided him away.

"Ah, you should of seen him." A guard said, "He fought with more ferocity and courage then the Hero himself. It's a shame, the hero never showed up. If he did we could have avoided this catastrophe."

I froze. The hero- Link, abandoned Hyrule?

**Yes! I did it! I hope to continue story. I don't have super great access to a computing device, so it may be an irregular pattern of updates, but I plan to see it to the end. I hope you do too! And I hope you would be so kind as to review. It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks a lot for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the really late update, Word killed my progress on this chapter. It locked it so I couldn't even copy it, not to mention I've been busy with the semester ending and work, you all know… regardless, here you go, chapter three**

**disclaimer: I own nothing…:(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Pain of the past<strong>

**Link**

This bed is too small, it's either my feet or my head, that's the way everything here is. This place is not meant for me, or anyone human for that matter. I've been back for nearly a year now, and things have not changed in the slightest. Although the great Deku tree is dead, the new sprout appeared pretty quickly and assured the Kokiri that death is part of the cycle of life. That I would know. Still, the forest is, and always will be my home. But that does not mean that the forest will always accept me.

I jumped out that sorry excuse for a bed and walked over to the balcony. _Jeez, even the railing on this thing is small. _I looked out at the forest. Time never seems to move here, no matter what happens, this place always stays the same. Maybe thats why I like it so much, I've seen so much change. This place, and the people in it never grow old, they remain here as an eternity passes them by. They live in a completely different world. One I am not a part of anymore. I hopped down onto the forest floor, even that jump is tiny when you're a foot taller. I began walking towards the lost woods, that place to the Kokiri is forbidding and dangerous. But to me it's an escape from this reality, the only ones in there are the skull kids. If you leave them alone, they grant you the same courtesy.

A little ways into the forest I began to hear a faint tune playing, one I remember all too well. So as I reached the Forest Temple's entrance it didn't surprise me to see a certain young girl on the single stump located to the far right. She looked up at me "couldn't sleep?"

"On that bed? I haven't slept for a while." She smiled "maybe we should get you a new one."

I sat down next to her on the stump and listened to her resume he song. "If that were the only problem" I said quietly. "It's only so long before the kokiri realize what's going on, and who I am. Mido won't hesitate to utilize any means to kick me out of here.

Saria stopped playing, I could see that she wanted to defend her friend, but the truth can't be scrutinized. "I suppose you're right then…" after a minute she continued "but that doesn't mean you have to leave." she pleaded.

But she still knew the truth "I don't know what I'll do. I still am just a kid, no parents, only a few people outside the forest even know I exist."

"You could stay here, I'm sure we could get the Kokiri to understand!" she acted a little too desperate. "For as long as I can, I will. I still consider this place my home." Saria seemed a little satisfied with my response, so she eased up a little. A silence followed our brief decision. We sat together on that little stump, the only ones in the world who had any remembrance of pain. The pain of loss, soon to be repeated. She handed me her ocarina. "play something for me."

I smiled a little, the ocarina was that small simple token of friendship. The one she gave to me as a plea for my return. And here I am about to leave again. Probably forever. so I did: "Sure." I took the once familiar instrument into my hand, and brought it to my mouth. The memories of so many times before came flooding back. I closed my eyes, and began to play. The songs of my past. The song of time, Zelda's lullaby, epona's song, the song of storms; each one melding into another like some grand performance. I lost track of what was what until I began to repeat previous melodies. But it was fine. Nothing mattered; just the ocarina and me. And for a while, things were normal, they seemed right.

"So it turns out I was right."

I froze, and turned to see the horrendous thing I could imagine, well, imagine being a plausible possibility at least. Mido

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, masking the fear I felt at his sudden appearance.

"You don't belong here, you are not a Kokiri!" I dropped the ocarina, "So what?! I lived here as long as you! I have every right to be here!"

"Ah, so you don't deny it!" he retorted. Sarai intervened "please Mido, you can't throw him out! He has nowhere else to go!"

Mido turned his head, "like I care, it's my job to protect my forest, and he's a threat to our safety!"

Saria began "Mido y-" I cut her off "It would happen eventually; just a little sooner than we expected" She looked down. I Mido grinned triumphantly. He knew he won.

"So thats how it is huh? You always wanted to get rid of me, now here's your chance. Go on. lets see you protect your forest, hero." I walked away from him. And only Saria understood the irony of what I told him.

It hardly took me five minutes to get everything I owned. Just the sword and shield I had, and a few momentos. But it was long enough for the whole forest to gather in front of my house. They watched me climb down the ladder, and up to them. They stayed silent, Mido in front of them. I said something I was sure he did not expect. "I'm trusting you to take care of them Mido. If it's your responsibility then take it seriously." And I left a rather confused boy as I walked to the exit of the forest.

"It's just like last time, isn't it?" I turned to see Saria standing on the bridge, "you're leaving without saying goodbye."

I sighed "When you say goodbye it only means parting. We won't see each other again. I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Neither do I, but, you need someone to show you they care. I want you to remember that there are people who love you. I may never see you again, but I won't forget you.

I looked down, "Goodbye; Saria"

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda<strong>

Although I was not yet old enough to marry, that did not stop my father from showing each and everyone of the princes fit to be suitors, some of which were well beyond a comfortable age. My father assumed I knew hardly anything about choosing an appropriate spouse, and rightly so; there was no way in Din he could know I had seven years of experience at living. And yet again He persists at bogging down my time with these idiots who know nothing of responsibility.

"Now announcing prince Ralph of Labrynna!" I heard a guard proclaim.

I was introduced to a red haired boy wearing rather a unfashionable blue hat. He immediately gave off the presence of an arrogant brat. Like all of the suitors I've seen. More often than not I wish I wasn't a princess. Royalty are all the same, pathetic. If I could just leave this God forsaken castle, maybe I could finally meet some real people; maybe, I could find Link..

While I continued to ignore Ralph I made my way to the window of the chamber. And looked out to see the forest; It's been over a year now, I hope He's happy living his life again, away from all that turmoil and danger, away from me

"Please excuse me, but I need to return to my room, I will see you at our dinner feast" I said monotonously, like I always do when they talk too long.. I returned to my bedroom, and fell onto the bed. I sobbed quietly. This was the life I was meant to live. wasting away in this hell.

I crawled over to the little box at the edge of my bed, the one no one else can open. and open it, to see the cursed instrument of my pain. The ocarina of time. Because of this thing I am forced to live my life as a lie, away from the one person...Out of a fit of rage I snatched it and hurled it out the window. I didn't bother to see where it landed. _Impa will kill me for that. _ I snickered. The thought of it. Like I care, it's better off in some obscure place than in the hands of the most logical possessor. I did the stupid thing a favor; it's my job to hide it, so I did just that. I curled up and thought to myself. And I stayed like that for a few hours until Impa came to get me and take me to dinner.

"Queen Ambi sends her regards my king" Ralph said as he bowed to my father. it was just a line he told to say. I rolled my eyes. "So, I hear you're mother is working on quite the feat over in Labyrnna." My father stated.

"Yes, the tower of Ambi. It will be quite a stunning work upon completion." another line.

I coughed, a rather pitiful performance; but my father is oblivious to my tricks of escape. "I'm, sorry, I don't feel all that well. If you'de excuse me." I got up and began to leave the dining room. I recieved a glare from Impa, but that wouldn't stop me.

I decided to go to the central garden. The one where Link first met me. And I realized that never happened, I should not even know him. I reflected upon this world and the old one. There will be no Ganon. we won't plot against some evil. We were naïve to think we meant anything. The world showed us just how important we are. So now I sit here trying to escape a dinner party while then I tried to escape death. My how the world changes.

But it's the world I chose. So I will keep it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slow start, that's just how the story goes. It will get better. I promise.<strong>


End file.
